Music May I
by Ondageist13
Summary: Sasuke has played piano his whole life, but is sick of it. When he sees the violin and the man playing it, he immediately falls in love. But SOMEONE doesn't want Sasuke to play the violin. A Naru and Sasu fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first multi-chapter fiction... well, duh, because my first fiction was a one-shot, and this is my second fiction, so... anyway- enjoy!

**_WARNING(s): _**

_---------This is a boy/boy fic, k? so for those that are used to my Nejiten stories, this isn't one of them._

_---------Also- when Kiba appears for the first time in this fic, he comes off as a bit of an asshole. Sorry. He gets better. Promise._

DISclaimer: If I owned Naruto for just _ONE_ day, I could die happy.

* * *

Sasuke let out an exasperated groan and slammed his hands onto the keyboard, relishing in the discordant noise it made. After playing for eight hours, one might think that the Uchiha musical prodigy would be able to play Ravel's Jeux d'eau by memory (1). However, it seemed that today, Uchiha Sasuke was not interested in playing the piano.

He sighed and pushed away from instrument. Lately, all of the songs his teacher gave him to sight-read over night weren't interesting to him anymore. Perhaps he wasn't fit for the piano, after all. Sasuke stood and ran his fingers gently over the glossy, black lid of his grand piano. _Maybe my so called 'genius' was just a stage of my life. The piano just doesn't seem to call to me anymore._ He was about to sit back down and try one more time, when a new sound caught his attention.

His apartment complex was built in the shape of a 'U'. This meant that all Sasuke had to do in order to locate the origin of the sound was look out his window, and into the window of the apartment directly across from his. When he looked out, he saw one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

It was a violin.

Only acquainted with the piano, Sasuke had never really understood the magic of other instruments. His great-grandfather, grandfather, father and brother all played piano before him, and by the time he was old enough to consciously move each finger individually, Sasuke was playing the piano, too.

They'd said the music called to him in a way that it hadn't for any of his predecessors. Because he could manipulate the keys to make music more beautiful than his brother's, they called him a genius. It took 14 years of musical competition trophies, complements from eight professors of music, and too many hours to count practicing the piano for Sasuke to realize that the piano had never called out to him.

Sasuke watched as the sun gleamed off the brown tuning pegs of the instrument, following the light as it traveled down the strings, past long, tan fingers, all the way down to where it glinted off the small, brass tuning knob on the 'A' string. His eyes continued past the brass knob and up to... the sky? No, it was an eye, bluer than the ocean, its twin closed in concentration. He then decided to stop staring at the instrument in favor of the musician.

As Sasuke stared at the creator of the music, his mind decided it needed a vacation. _It's_ _the music god! _His mind yelled, frantically waving its mental arms through the air. Blinking furiously, Sasuke reigned in his thoughts. The man with the violin was one of the most attractive men Sasuke had ever seen.

Sasuke was gay. He'd known ever since middle school; after rejecting Valentine's Day chocolates from the most popular girl at school, she'd thrown the offending chocolates at him and told him that rejecting chocolates from her made him gay. This instigated rumors and questions about Sasuke's sexual attractions, but after that fateful Valentine's Day, one thing was certain- Uchiha Sasuke was _not_ into girls.

It was cliché, he knew, but Sasuke was positive that if he hadn't been gay before the violin man, seeing the violin man would have made him a flaming homosexual. As it were, the sight combination of both the music god and the instrument of the gods was enough to give Sasuke one of the most painful boners of his life. He winced and looked down at his growing problem, and then looked at his piano.

"Sorry, but I think it might be time to end our long relationship." Sasuke said to his piano before rushing to the bathroom.

It was whilst masturbating when Sasuke did his best thinking. As he worked himself in the bathroom, Sasuke debated his options. Of them, there were quite a few bad ones. Out of the bad options, this was the worst; ignore the call of the violin music. He knew that if he tried to go back to playing the piano, he could quite possibly become insane; especially with the glorious instrument playing in the apartment directly across from his.

The second option wasn't much better: abandon the piano and learn to play the violin instead. First of all, his father would disown him. He could deal with that consequence, for, as far as he was concerned, his father could take his piano and stuff it where the sun don't shine.

However, he couldn't just walk away from half his life. Playing piano was all he had. School was important, but it was also easy, and he breezed past elementary school and middle school in the top of his class. Piano was the first thing that ever gave him satisfaction; he'd worked hard to be the best and refused to let piano go.

Sasuke decided that he was going to learn how to play the violin, and get a date with the violin music god. It was only appropriate, he mused, for the one to get the instrument before meeting the instrument god. His plan; get a violin and get the violin god to teach him how to play it.

This plan would both get him close to the violin god, and allow him to play the violin. win-win.

Once he'd finished, Sasuke went back to the window. The man with the violin was gone, and Sasuke felt a pang of sorrow pierce his belly. It didn't matter, he decided, because he was going to be seeing them again, _really_ soon. In person.

_First things first_, he thought as he grabbed his keys from the piano bench and headed out the door, _I am going to need to purchase a violin._

_~*~_

It wasn't easy, he discovered, to find a violin in the city. All of the stores he walked into only sold guitars and banjos, and one old man even tried to sell him a tambourine. However, Uchiha Sasuke was a man with a mission. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and opened the Internet. After typing in the search keyword 'violin stores' into the search engine, he found the address of a small establishment located just outside the city.

He imputed the address into the GPS in his car, but ended up following his instincts to the location instead of the robotic voice of the GPS. The drive was longer than he anticipated, and for a moment, Sasuke thought he'd missed it, but minutes later found himself pulling into a a parking lot. He parked next to a large red pick-up and got out of his car.

It wasn't so much a parking lot as a few faded yellow lines drawn onto the pavement by a thick piece of yellow chalk, Sasuke observed. The store itself wasn't too impressive either- faded red brick walls and a green door with copper bells, hanging from the knob. The most striking things about the building were the two glass windows on each side of the door.

They were meticulously cleaned, and through them Sasuke could see the display of instruments. The window display was obviously still set up for the winter holidays. White angels and snowflakes dusted with glitter hung above the trumpet, and large silver globes hung above a cello. But Sasuke only had eyes for the two honey colored violins that were displayed nestled together in a bed of cotton arranged to look like snow.

He cautiously opened the door, suddenly unsure of himself, and almost ran into the man that was coming out. This, he mused, must be the owner of the truck...

"Watch where you're going!" The other man cried, dropping the things he had in his arms. Sasuke opened his mouth, appalled.

"Hn. It was obviously your fault." He replied, "idiot."

"I am not an idiot, bastard. I am a musician." Sasuke scoffed at this, and bent to help the other man pick up the things on the floor. He collected a small block of rosin, two thin square packets and was reaching for a third when it was snatched up by its owner.

Sasuke looked up, and surprise, surprise, it was the music god, in all his golden glory, sitting on the ground next to Sasuke. The god held out his hands to recollect his belongings from Sasuke. Sasuke slowly handed them back, trying to control his thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay?" the music god asked looking at Sasuke with worry.

_I'm meeting the music god in person, and you're asking me if I'm okay?_ Sasuke's brain shouted, _I'm better than okay! _But what came out of Sasuke's mouth was:

"Hn."

The music god rolled his eyes and stood, reaching out to help Sasuke off the floor.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the **best **violinist in the entire world!" He exclaimed, "And judging by your attitude and your looks, I'd guess that you are Uchiha Sasuke, the pianist from our apartment complex." Sasuke nodded slowly. It seemed like his plan might work out better than he could've guessed.

"Yes, I play the piano, but I was actually thinking about learning the violin instead. I heard violin music, and it just seemed like the music called to me, more so than the music from the piano. All music calls out to me, but it seems like the violin music catches my attention." Sasuke replied, managing to sound proud even though he was admitting that his piano wasn't as good as the violin. Naruto hummed in the back of his throat.

"Really? If you want, I can teach you. I need the money right now, and since you're loaded, I can charge you more than I would for anyone else." Apparently, Naruto was a blunt guy.

"Idiot. There is no way you can teach me violin." Sasuke snapped annoyed.

He wasn't really getting any money from his father right now; Itachi was on a world tour playing the piano so most of the money was directed towards the travel fees. And, due to a past incident, Sasuke's father hadn't been giving Sasuke very much money in the first place.

To make up for the difference, Sasuke had taken on two jobs and was working most of the time (2). His only reprieve was on the weekends where he didn't work at all and concentrated on his piano. He was not interested in paying more than he had to, even if it was for the sake of his musical sanity.

On the other hand it seemed as though his plan was progressing quicker than he'd imagined. Which was a good thing. It seemed as though someone out there liked him, and the violinist was practically handing himself to Sasuke on a golden platter.

"I can to teach violin. How about this. First lesson's free, and then you can decide if you're_ really_ able to tackle a difficult instrument as the violin. And if you chose to take lessons from me, I get to charge you whatever I want."

"Fine." Sasuke said. "When shall we start?"

"Since you're here, I'm assuming you don't own a violin yet. I'll help you find one that is high quality, but not too pricey so you're cheap, though rich, Asian ass can afford it." Naruto stuck his belongings into the pockets of his large cargo pants. Sasuke had been too busy gawking at the music god's face that he didn't notice the god's body. Though clothed in a rather hideous shade of orange, Sasuke could tell that Naruto was well built and not at all fat. God he may be, with both the face and the body from the heavens, but his taste in clothing was terrible.

Sasuke followed Naruto to the back of the store where Sasuke found himself faced with rows and rows of violins hanging on the walls. Of course there were other instruments propped up on their stands, but the Sasuke didn't care. He was focused on the instrument of the gods, only.

Naruto pulled a violin off the rack and held it out towards Sasuke.

"I'm guessing that you've never held a violin before; the awe in which you behold the instrument of the gods is impressive, but it is obvious that you know absolutely nothing about this instrument. And if you don't want me to know that you refer to the violin as the instrument of the gods, you shouldn't say it out loud."

Sasuke grimaced and reached out to take the violin from Naruto's hands. God, he could've sworn he heard a chorus of angels.

"I think I like it. But," he growled, "If it is extremely expensive, I will kill you."

"We wouldn't want that." Naruto said cheerfully taking the violin back and placing it in a velvet lined case. He zipped the violin up and handed it to Sasuke. "It's one of the cheapest high quality violins we have. About 900 American dollars, but you can arrange the payment in thirty dollar a week increments, and for the first three weeks, you have the option of returning it for either a different one or because you decided you don't want a violin anymore and get a thirty percent refund."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, thinking hard about the purchase. He knew it was expensive, but he also knew that even with his current budget he could easily afford a violin. "I'll suppose I'll buy it."

After signing all the necessary papers, Sasuke was walking out the door with his brand new violin and Naruto at his side.

"Hey, I know. Let's go out! To celebrate both your excellent purchase, and all the money you'll give me!" Naruto cried out, pumping a fist in the air.

"Fine. But you get to pay." Sasuke snorted at Naruto's puppy dog face. "If I'm going to pay an inordinate amount of money for your violin lessons, then you get to pay for my food." Naruto glared, but agreed.

"Fine, but if I pay, I chose the restaurant."

In the end, it didn't matter that Naruto paid. The cost of Sasuke's one bowl of miso ramen hardly made a dent in Naruto's wallet in comparison to the eight bowls Naruto consumed. It was obvious that the owners of Ichiraku got most of their income from Naruto's apatite. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to feel disgusted; Naruto was gorgeous even whole shoveling noodles down his throat, and besides, it was obvious that Naruto was very intelligent.

Between bites, Naruto and Sasuke discussed different musicians and the styles played in all of the different periods of music. Naruto introduced Sasuke to a whole new world of violin musicians, and seemed to understand everything Sasuke said about piano artists. To anyone else, the conversation might have been boring. Sasuke decided that he was in love.

_All in all_, Sasuke thought as he drove home, _it has been a good day_. He looked back to check on his violin in the back seat. He and Naruto agreed to meet on Sunday at Naruto's apartment for his first lesson. Sunday was three days away. Sasuke grimaced as he thought about the wait. He had work again early in the morning.

The good thing about his new jobs was that he worked at them on different days from each other. The only day that he had to go to both was Tuesday. His hours were short, but he was paid by commission. It was rather boring, and truthfully, if someone asked him what he did at his jobs he could honestly reply, "nothing."

~*~

Sunday came surprisingly quickly, and Sasuke stood before Naruto's apartment, his hand raised to knock on the door. Before he had a chance to knock, the door was flung open.

"Come in!" Naruto cried, waving his arms about.

"Idiot." Sasuke replied as he entered the apartment. He looked around. It looked like his, only backwards and without the grand piano sitting in the middle of the living room. Though Naruto's apartment wasn't dirty, it wasn't neat either. Sasuke stepped over wrinkled clothes and scattered shoes. Sheet music was absolutely everywhere.

"So, what do I learn first?" Sasuke asked as he followed Naruto over to a part of the living room where a music stand was set up next to an old upright piano. Sasuke put his violin on the bench of the piano, and Naruto popped the lid of the case and drew the violin from the case to demonstrate to Sasuke what he was going to do.

"First, let's give you some lessons on how to tune your violin. Without popping the strings." Naruto said. "I was at the shop yesterday because I broke my G string. And they were having a sale, so I also bought an E string and a D string." He proudly held up two of the little square packets.

"I'm learning how to tune a violin from a guy that popped a string while tuning." Sasuke said incredulously.

"Shut up bastard. It broke because it was old and unraveling. Anyway, in the beginning you're gonna want to only use the little brass knobs..."

"Oh..." Sasuke said slowly. He was losing interest in learning how to play the violin, and was becoming more and more interested in jumping his violin teacher. He stepped toward Naruto. "What do I do then?"

He felt Naruto stiffen slightly as he stepped closer to the other man.

"Sasuke, I have an important question to ask you." Naruto stepped back and placed the violin on the top of the upright. Sasuke blinked at the seriousness in Naruto's tone.

"Hn?"

"Do you even want to play the violin, or are you just trying to get into my pants? Because that's happened to me on _several_ occasions, and if that is the case, then I don't think I can teach you anymore."

"Of course that isn't the reason." Sasuke snapped angrily. "I heard the violin, and you happened to be playing it. Besides, _you're_ the one that offered to teach me."

Naruto glared. "I know."

The two men stood exchanging glares when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'd better go get that." Naruto turned as if to walk around Sasuke, but tripped over a shoe conveniently placed before him. With a strangled yell, he fell forward, knocking them both to the ground.

Sasuke felt his breath catch Naruto's sun-kissed face hovered above him. Naruto's knees were on either side of Sasuke's thighs, one hand on Sasuke's chest and the other on the ground above Sasuke's head.

The two men stayed in that position for a period of time that seemed to last way too long and not long enough simultaneously, their breaths mingling in the warm air between them. Naruto slowly leaned forward but the forgotten doorbell again rang loudly, once, twice, three times.

As if struggling from a stupor, Naruto stood and walked out to open the door, leaving Sasuke on the ground. Sasuke heard him open the door.

"Happy birthday!" Sasuke shot up as he heard a familiar voice coming into Naruto's apartment. It wasn't…?

"Kiba, it isn't my birthday." Naruto sighed. Sasuke bit his lip.

Kiba and Sasuke had… history.

Beginning as friends, Kiba and Sasuke hung out all the time. Sasuke learned to deal with Kiba's wild antics, and Kiba enjoyed trying to provoke a reaction out of the stoic Uchiha. As they grew older, they grew closer. Kiba developed feelings for Sasuke, and Sasuke went along with those feelings.

They'd dated from middle school after the Valentine's Day incident to the end of high school. However, it had been a rocky relationship. Kiba was an exhibitionist, and had gotten Sasuke into some awkward situations. Sasuke had been fired from several jobs because his boss caught him and Kiba "fooling around" on company property. Then, Sasuke almost got arrested on one occasion because of indecent exposure in public. It had gotten so bad that Sasuke finally tried to break off the relationship.

It also didn't help that Sasuke caught Kiba with other people, both girls and guys.

Kiba hadn't wanted it to end and tried multiple methods to get Sasuke back. Finally, Sasuke moved away to avoid the other man. That was three years ago, when Sasuke had been eighteen and Kiba had been nineteen. And now it seemed that Kiba was back. _And _he knew Naruto.

Shit.

"I know, but I was in the neighborhood, and I decided to stop by." Sasuke heard Kiba reply.

"That's a lie. This place is practically in the middle of nowhere; all of this part of town is apartment complexes, and the few stores here are all pretty generic. No reason to come out here to get a Starbucks when there are plenty elsewhere. There is no explanation for anyone to come here other than to visit someone. Why are you really here?"

"To tell the truth, Naruto, I came back to collect something that I lost a while ago. I've been looking for him for two years, and finally found out that he lives in this apartment complex. Anyway, until I can retrieve my belonging, I'm gonna have to crash with you."

Sasuke felt a rush of anger at being called a belonging, but swallowed his fury. It wouldn't do to blow up at his stalker; he was a mature man, not a hormonal teenager. He grabbed his violin and walked out to confront the man.

"Hello Kiba." Naruto looked from Kiba back to Sasuke in shock.

"Sasuke, you know him?"

"Know him? Sasuke and I go _way _back!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Kiba, I remember telling you that I never wanted to see you again." Sasuke said coldly.

"Yeah, I recall something like that, and I gave you three years to cool off, man! I've missed you." Kiba said. "I've tracked you all over the world! Sasuke, I really love you. I've loved you ever since the tenth grade! You can't tell me that you've forgotten about US."

"I can, and I will if you make me. I left because I didn't want to see you. Leaving me alone for three years is three years too little. If I never see you again, it'll be too soon. Stop hunting me like a fucking bloodhound!!!" Sasuke's voice rose a bit with each word, and by the end of his speech, he was yelling.

Naruto gaped at him. "Sasuke…"

"I'm leaving. Thanks for the violin lesson Naruto." Sasuke swept past Naruto and Kiba, slamming the apartment door behind him.

~*~

Back in his apartment, Sasuke pulled out a suitcase and began piling clothes into it. He didn't give a damn about anything he couldn't fit into the suitcase; moving trucks would call attention to him, and he had plenty of money in a secret, underground account- more than enough to start his life over. Maybe he could join a witness protection program. He snorted at the thought. An Uchiha shouldn't have to stoop that low, and he wasn't a witness anyway.

He opened the door, and almost screamed in shock. In hindsight, he realized that he shouldn't have been shocked. Not really. For standing right outside his door was Kiba.

"Look, all I wanted to do was talk to you. And here you are, running away from me again!" Kiba said, placing a hand on the frame of Sasuke's door to block the exit.

"Kiba, get your bloody arm out of my way or I will break it, goddamn the consequences." Sasuke snarled, "How much does it take for you to realize that _I am NOT interested_?"

"You know you want me." Kiba leered.

"Yeah, I know I want you to GO AWAY."

"Just give me one more chance." Kiba begged. Sasuke felt like screaming. Why did the gods of fate hate him so much?!

"Fine. Kiba, I'll meet you at 1:00 o'clock tomorrow at the lunch place on 5th. But after than, you have to leave me alone." Sasuke said and slammed the door shut. He cursed his luck again as Kiba managed to pull his fingers out of harms way before the heavy wooden door could crush them.

Sasuke put his suitcase back in the closet and sat on the bed massaging his temples. He'd finally gotten a date with Naruto, and then Kiba showed up. As if his life wasn't complicated enough. All he'd wanted to do was learn to play the violin, and now suddenly the whole world was against him. He briefly wondered if this was divine retribution for trying to quit the piano.

The Uchiha couldn't bear one more minute in the apartment complex. He grabbed his coat and raced out the door, god help any man (aka Kiba) that tried get in Sasuke's way.

He wasn't sure where he was headed, but he wasn't surprised when he ended up at a local bar. He could drink his stupid troubles away and then come up with a hang over so big that he would be physically unable to go have lunch with Kiba tomorrow. All he'd wanted was to learn violin and get a date with Naruto, and now it seemed like he was going to get neither. If Kiba was staying with Naruto it meant that he couldn't get near the sexy violinist until he resolved his issue with Kiba. In the mean while, Kiba had ample time to ruin Sasuke's relationship with Naruto.

However, he couldn't blame the guy. After Sasuke managed to pay himself out of imprisonment- paying both with money and his pride- he'd picked up and left. He didn't tell Kiba; his father had forbid him to ever see the "mutt" again. Still, this wasn't an excuse. Sasuke hadn't wanted to face his boyfriend. So if it was anyone's fault that Kiba was acting the part of a Jackass, it was Sasuke's. He hadn't really made their break-up clear, though most people would get the hint.

Kiba wasn't most people, and wasn't the best at picking up subtle hints- albeit Sasuke's abandonment hadn't exactly been subtle. Sasuke suspected that he would have needed a blow horn and a megaphone to make Kiba understand.

He sat on a bar stool and told the bar tender that he wanted what ever the man sitting to his right wanted; he had no intention of drinking it, he just wanted to appear like he was. He was given a bottle of something, and he wrapped his palm around it, spinning it slightly on the wooden surface of the bar. The man on his right turned and eyed him curiously, but Sasuke ignored him.

"I'm Huuga Neji." The man said finally. Sasuke grunted.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Are you waiting for someone?" Neji asked. He had very pale eyes, Sasuke noticed, opaque and pretty.

"No." He replied shortly, "And I'm not interested, so don't even try hitting on me." The pretty eyed man laughed.

"I promise you that I am 100% straight." He replied, "I'm just curious because you keep glancing at the door. I'm trying to figure out whether you want a particular person to walk through, or you don't."

"Oh? And what have you determined?"

"I've decided that you are both hoping for someone to walk in, and hoping for someone not to."

"That makes no sense." Sasuke snapped, circling one finger around the top of his bottle.

"It does. The person you hope to walk it is different than the person you don't want to walk in."

"Hn. Are _you_ waiting for someone?" Sasuke changed the subject.

"Sort of. I'm waiting for my girlfriend to come off the dance floor. See? She's the girl with the buns dancing with the girl with the yellow hair. I wouldn't have come, but she... convinced me." Neji smiled crookedly and Sasuke smirked.

"Right. It's easy to see who wears the pants in _your_ relationship." He said.

"Well, I hope that fate brings Naruto and you together." Neji said. Sasuke stared.

"How did you...?"

"How did I know indeed?" Neji's eyebrows rose. "I think I'm going to join my girlfriend. It seems as though she's having fun, and I don't want to miss out." Neji slapped a white card on the bar and walked away, leaving a stunned Sasuke behind. He put the stiff piece of paper into his pocket and, though he'd just arrived, exited the the bar.

~*~

A white haired bartender grimaced. Sasuke hadn't touched his drink. Orochimaru would be angry...

~*~

Sasuke unlocked his door and flopped down on his bed. His violin case stared at him mockingly, reminding him of his failure to capture the beautiful blond. He turned over so his back was to the violin, but it's stare bored a flaming hole in his back, and he finally grabbed it and placed it out in the living room with the piano. He returned to his room, pulled the covers over his head and concentrated his whole being in falling asleep.

_Sasuke was lying under the piano. The piano legs seemed to be getting shorter, the space under the piano growing smaller _(3)_. It was going to suffocate him. Sasuke tried to move away, but he couldn't, he was being held down by the looming figures of his family. Their eyes glowed red, hypnotizing him, trapping him in their gaze..._

_And then he was underwater. He could see a slender figure drifting towards him, and could tell the other person was drowning. He reached out and grabbed the person's arm. The body turned to face him, and he saw the music god, his yellow hair drifting about his face, covering one eye. The other eye suddenly opened, and..._

_Sasuke gasped as a warm mouth covered his own. When gentle hands closed around his erection, he realized that he was naked, lying under Naruto in an ocean of blankets. Long fingers teased the slit at the top of his throbbing dick, and Sasuke moaned, feeling the music god smirk into the kiss. Lips left his own, only to close around his cock, turning his cry of protest into a gasp of ecstacy. He looked down through heavy lidded eyes to watch Naruto. Blue eyes met his own..._

_But melted into brown. Sasuke's mouth opened in a silent scream as the gentle fingers wrapped around his hips tightened like vices, and Kiba leaned up to whisper,_

_"I'll never let you go."_

Sasuke jerked awake. He was tangled up in his sheets, his fingers clenched in fists so tight that his knuckles were white. When he forced them open he saw that his hands were bloody from his nails digging into his palms. His sheets were wet, and he felt bile build up behind his throat. He managed to make his way to the bathroom before throwing up, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he bent over the toilet.

Fuck.

He straightened and brushed his teeth to wash the vile taste away. He looked intot he mirror; he looked pretty normal- the figure in the mirror not depicting at all the inner turmoil that threatened to consume him. Sasuke turned the shower on full blast, and stepped in immediately;the fridged water turned into a scalding stream. Sasuke stood in the shower as long as he could, clenching his teeth as the water threatened to give him first degree burns. Finally he shut it off, his body red and aching, and stalked out into the bedroom.

He yanked the sheets off the bed, ignoring his naked state, and threw them in the wash. He tossed in soap and turned on the washer. Only once his sin had been locked up in the machine did he go to his closet and pull on clothes. It was still dark outside -4:00 o'clock- but Sasuke knew he couldn't fall asleep again. That didn't stop him from trying. He lay back down on his sheet-less bed and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes in what seemed to be seconds later. But that couldn't be possible because it was bright outside, and the clock read 8:00 o'clock. Though he was bone tired, it was late enough to wake up, and he stood and went to put his sheets in the dryer. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to do it. He stood looking into the washing machine, not touching, only staring. Then he spontaneously gathered the soaking sheets in his arms, and threw them out of the window. They landed with a satisfying splat on the sidewalk.

Sasuke slammed his window closed. He hadn't wanted to use the soiled sheets again. Now he had to go sheet shopping, but that gave him something to do before he went to meet Kiba at one.

~*~

Sasuke stalked into the lunch place. The murderous aura that swirled around him was so black that it was practically visible, and patrons scattered as he made his way over to the booth Kiba was occupying.

"Hi!" Kiba said stupidly.

"Kiba, I am going to say this one more time. Stop. Following. Me. If you continue following me, I will personally make sure that you disappear off the face of this earth. My family can do that, you know. It's easy. No one will even know you're gone." Sasuke snarled. He'd gone through too much shit to be patient with Kiba.

This was not a simple issue. Sasuke wasn't just acting like a spoiled brat because Kiba had gotten in the way of Sasuke's relationship with Naruto. Sasuke was majorly pissed off.

You try leaving town to escape from a man that almost got you arrested. And then realize that that man stalked you around the world for three years after you left. Then add in a few foiled relationships. And a conflict of interest. And a crushed musical dream. And once you've been through that, try to be patient with the guy that thinks it's okay to leap back into your life after

A. Almost getting you to get arrested

B. Getting you fired multiple times because of sexual misconduct

C. Making your father hate you

D. Getting in the way of your relationship with a hottie blondie

and worst of all

E. Interfering with your musical sanity.

In other words, Kiba was going to die.

Kiba raised his hands.

"Dude, why is it so hard for you to believe that I love you?" He asked. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"_Dude_, why is it so hard for you to believe that I am not interested in you anymore??"

"You aren't?" The look of shock on Kiba's face?

Priceless.

Sasuke snorted. His anger was slowly dissipating. It was hard to hate someone that slow. It wasn't like Kiba was stupid- he'd never had below a 3.4 GPA. But when it came to important things, Kiba was an idiot.

"God, Sasuke, I'm sorry. Really. I'm such an idiot!"

"Yes. Yes you are."

"I can't believe I've been such an asshat!" Kiba grimaced. "I thought that you were unaware of my feelings, and were playing hard to get!"

"You were always kind of an idiot with relationships." Sasuke replied, "but I guess I'll forgive you... But, seriously, who says 'asshat'?"

"Me apparently." Kiba said. "I'm glad that even though you don't return my feelings we can be friends again. We _can_ be friends again, right?"

"Sure, but you aren't allowed to be jealous if I start dating someone else."

"..." Kiba stared at him. "So that's why you aren't into me? You've found someone else?"

"No Kiba, I'm not into you because you got me fired from jobs and almost got me arrested." Sasuke glared as he was reminded again of Kiba's failings.

"Dude, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do in order for you to..." he saw the expression on Sasuke's face and quickly began to backtrack: "No, I mean, just friends, yeah, we're cool friends, right, k, good. I definitely don't want anything more than a friendship. No, seriously, being friends is cool. Totally."

"You'll find someone else Kiba." Sasuke said. He really doubted it- the guy had run circles around Sasuke for three years. But he could hope... right?

"Yeah, I think I already have. Well hellllo gorgeous. Wouldn't you like to get to know the Kiba Master?"

Sasuke shook his head. Only Kiba could rebound that quickly.

"Look, I gotta go. Have fun, _Kiba Master_." Sasuke said patting Kiba on the shoulder as his newly-forgiven friend scanned the restaurant for girl and boy hotties.

"Yeah, sure, and Sasuke, I'm really sorry for stalking you."

"I'm sure you are." Sasuke was extremely glad that particular drama was gone. He had been positive that the lunch meeting would have ended badly- he'd imagined a scenario that included a fork meeting Kiba's forehead. However, it seemed that that particular nightmare was over. Now all he had to do was patch things up with Naruto, and his life could continue rather normally. He could erase the contents of his nightmare one segment at a time.

A white haired man two tables over pushed up his glasses. This was going to be fun.

TBC

**~Usagi, Usagi, Usagi-san~**

* * *

(1) This piece was _hella_ hard for me to learn.

(2) The job may seem not important, but it is.f

(3) growing smaller= oxymoron! LOL

*if you review- please no flames. thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

GAH! This chapter took me soooo long to write. See, this is what happens when I write mulit-chapter stories. I tend to leap into the story with out planning it, and then I get writers block... GRRR.

DISclaimer: I shall go to the jungle to find a magic wishing well and throw in a penny for every Naruto character I wish to inherit from Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sasuke had gone straight up to Naruto's apartment after his luncheon with Kiba. He hoped that Naruto would forgive him for leaving in such a hurry yesterday, and also hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between them. He rang the door bell and stepped back to wait. After waiting for ten minutes, Sasuke began considering two options:

A. Naruto wasn't home

or more likely

B. Naruto was ignoring him.

He sighed in defeat and began to walk away but the door opened and Naruto's hand closed around his wrist. Sasuke turned to see the music god standing before him, and almost started laughing.

Naruto's hair was soaking wet, in some parts it was plastered against his scalp and in others it was rumpled and knotted. His clothing was crooked; Naruto had buttoned his shirt wrong and it seemed like his sweatpants were on inside out. Still, the sight of Naruto made Sasuke's stomach flip.

"Hn, idiot. I see you still haven't learned to dress yourself properly. Didn't anyone ever tell you that people usually wear their pants with the right side out?"

"Hmph! And I see you still haven't learned how to be polite. I was just getting out of the shower when I heard the doorbell ring!" Naruto yelled, yanking Sasuke into the apartment.

"Excuses, excuses." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's enraged face, but then remembered his mission and his smile slid off his lips. "Look, about yesterday, I'm really sorry..."

"Don't be, it's fine." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded solemnly. There was an awkward moment of silence between them and Sasuke raked his brain frantically for something to say.

"I quit one of my jobs today. (1) " Sasuke blurted. Not one of the more interesting conversation starters, but definately better than starting a conversation about the weather.

"Oh yeah? When?" Naruto asked, seeming relieved that Sasuke took the initiative to start the conversation.

"Well, I went sheet shopping this morning," Sasuke blushed a bit, and hoped that Naruto didn't notice, "and I passed by the advertisement office that I work for, filled out a resignation sheet and turned it in."

"Why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess it's because my brother's tour will be over soon so my father will be sending in more money, and the advertising job really doesn't pay that much. The company is going out of business, I'm paid by commision, and I have another job---- and why the hell are we still talking about this anyway?"

Naruto, being as he was not an Uchiha, rolled his eyes, "I would like to formally inform you that the topic of the conversation was your fault." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose so his voice took on a nasal tone, "And I would also like to remind you that talking about your job when not at work makes you stuffy and boooo-riiing."

"Hn." Sasuke, being as he was an Uchiha, did not roll his eyes. His eyes ached from the effort of keeping them still. "Can we sit down or are we going to stand in the entry hall of your apartment all day?"

"Technically Sasuke dear, it wouldn't be all day. It's two in the afternoon, and I would like to inform you that the day actually started ten hours ago." Naruto replied, still holding his nose. Sasuke smirked and poked Naruto's side. The other man squalked in a rather undignified manner and glared at the Uchiha.

"Fine, let's go sit in the kitchen. I'll make some tea. After you, ma'Lady." Naruto waved his arm towards the kitchen in a graceful swoop- the effect slightly tainted by a second poke that was aimed at his ribs.

Sasuke sat down at the small table in the middle kitchen. Naruto disappeared into his room to fix his appearance. Though Sasuke was tempted to walk in on the naked music god, he resisted. For about five seconds.

"Sasuke, what a surprise." Sasuke's eyebrows rose up into his hairline. Naruto was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, still wearing his soaking clothing.

"I was under the impression that you were going to change out of your ridiculous garb."

"Disappointed? I thought maybe you'd like to undress me yourself." Naruto turned onto his stomach and threw a seductive look on his face. Sasuke snorted.

"Hn. Idiot." He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was only learning the violin for sex. Actually, I fell in love with the violin before I fell in love with you." Sasuke smirked at the indignant look on Naruto's face.

"Bastard! That's not something you say to someone! My heart, my heart!" Naruto cried, "Hold me Sasuke, and let me know you're mine!" Naruto dragged himself upright and clutched Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked down at Naruto's mock puppy dog face and cupped his hand around Naruto's cheek. Naruto turned up toward the touch and Sasuke gently pulled him into a kiss.

Kissing Real Naruto was much better than kissing Dream Naruto. Even though he was lost in bliss, Sasuke couldn't help peeking every few seconds to make sure Naruto was still Naruto and hadn't transformed into someone else. Nope, still Naruto. Thank god.

Naruto pulled back and grinned at Sasuke. "Aren't I the best kisser or what?"

"Hn. Yeah, or what." Sasuke said, yanking on Naruto's hair to pull him closer, "Now shut up and kiss me. You're ruining my buzz." Naruto grinned, but instead of kissing Sasuke's lips, he made a beeline toward Sasuke's neck. He nibbled at the skin on Sasuke's shoulder, enjoying the small whimpers that managed to escape Sasuke's lips; Sasuke tried valiently to swallow his noises, but was losing.

"You know Sasuke, if you just let yourself groan it would sound more manly." Naruto told Sasuke conversationally. Sasuke glowered and reached down to squeeze the bulge in Naruto's pants a little harder than absolutely necessary. "Ok, shutting."

Sasuke fumbled with the few buttons Naruto had managed to fasten, letting the shirt fall aside to reveal the tanktop Naruto was wearing underneath. "Why are you wearing so much clothing?" He complained, sliding his fingers under the second layer. Naruto was too busy gasping at the sudden chill from the cold fingers to reply, and Sasuke was too busy listening to Naruto's gasps to care. His hand traveled up Naruto's stomach and Sasuke could feel all of the sections of muscle that made up Naruto's eight pack- yes, Naruto liked working out *wink wink-. Sasuke had barely brushed Naruto's nipple when Naruto flipped them over and hovered above Sasuke.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun." Naruto whispered, licking the shell of Sasuke's ear, distracting him long enough for Naruto to plunge his hand into Sasuke's pants. Sasuke yelped and arched into Naruto, his eyes rolling back in his head as Naruto dragged one finger his shaft. Sasuke bit into the junction Naruto's shoulder, his hands slidding around Naruto's torso to curve around his back. When Naruto wrapped his whole hand around Sasuke and began to pump slowly, Sasuke dug his fingers into Naruto's shoulder blades.

*Gasp* Sasuke replied. The sensation of Naruto's tongue lapping at his own, and the friction created by Naruto's hand stroking his arousal was almost enough to send him over the edge, but he staved off the orgasm, moving his hands down to palm Naruto's erection.

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned into Sasuke's ear. At the sweet call of his name from the lips of his lover (2) Sasuke gave himself into the soft stars that clustered at the edges of his vision. His orgasm wasn't explosive, but it was enough. Sasuke lay comfortably under Naruto after it was over, content with the way things went. The day was going quite well, he thought drifting off. (3)

~*~

"Holy SHIT. Hinata, close your eyes!" Sasuke cracked one bleary eye open to peer up at the silouettes of two people.

"Kiba?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here with Naruto, remember?"

"Kiba?" Sasuke said again, his mind racing in circles trying to catch up with the current situation. He looked down to see Naruto, his head resting on Sasuke's chest, and then looked back at Kiba. "OH my GOD! KIBA!" He yelled, finally comprehending the situation.

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE!" Kiba hollered back. Naruto stirred and sat up, freeing Sasuke who bolted upright.

"Guys, chillax." Naruto said sleepily, "Kiba, it isn't that big of a deal. It isn't like you caught us in the middle of the act or anything. Seriously, we're even wearing clothes."

"Yeah, that's true..." Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was just a little bit shocked, that's all. And, speaking of wearing clothes, Naruto, did you get dressed in the dark?"

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked again.

"Ah, well I was returning from my date with Hinata." Kiba pulled the girl out from where she'd been hiding behind his back. "Say 'hi'." The girl waved and disappeared behind Kiba again. "She's a bit shy. Oh, and Sasuke, I stopped by your apartment earlier, you know, before my date with Hinata, and I'd just like to inform you that I think that the dude staying with you is kind of creepy. Don't you agree? I can understand why you came here to get away from him."

"What guy in my apartment?" Sasuke asked, looking like he was still recovering from his shock at seeing Kiba with excruciatinly timid Hinata. For an exhibitionist like Kiba, he sure liked picking up introverted dates.

"Dude, I'm talking about the weirdo that is staying in your apartment. Ring a bell? The guy has a huge ego, and a really annoying voice. He kept talking about you like you were his long lost son, which I know you aren't because I met your father, and that guy _definately_ wasn't your dad. Anyway, it was _hella_ creepy. Seriously, how could you forget someone like that in your apartment?"

Sasuke cast about in his mind for possible identities for the person Kiba had just described. It was a humongous shot in the dark. "Kiba, with a description like that, there is absolutely no way anyone, never mind me, would know who you were talking about. Are you sure you visited _my _apartment?" Sasuke asked. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, I checked the plaque outside your apartment about eight times during my conversation with the him. He said something about you going abroad to play piano or something. Dude, I thought you said you weren't interested in signing with a touring company! And Naruto said you'd switched to the violin now."

"I did." Sasuke sighed. He'd just sorted out his problem with both Kiba and Naruto, but the fact was that he would always be held down by his father's expectations for his piano playing.

He should have known that he was part of a company that organized world tours for talented pianists. It was a big business, and within the business, there were many competitors that wanted to convince the talented musicians to join certain companies. There was good money to be made; people payed a lot to hear good musicians play beautiful music. Usually, musicians used agencies to help them get off the ground; advertisements, flying arrangements, and - if the musician became very well known- security guards.

It was also a great honor to be recruited; it meant that the company thought the musician was worth the time and effort it would take to make them famous.

But it still didn't justify breaking into Sasuke's apartment.

In any case, Sasuke wasn't interested in playing the piano on tour. Let Itachi have all the Uchiha fame. Sasuke was comfortable just playing instruments for fun. Now that he'd found the violin, Sasuke didn't care about being a family piano genius.

"Sasuke, do you know him?" Naruto asked looking worried. "He could be waiting to kidnap you. If you'd like, you can stay at my place tonight."

"No, it's fine, I wouldn't want to scare away Kiba's new girlfriend. And I'm pretty sure that he isn't going to hurt me since he obviously didn't hurt Kiba." Sasuke kissed Naruto one more time, and then grimaced. "Could I borrow another pair of clothes though?" Naruto laughed and handed Sasuke a pair of sweat pants. Sasuke pulled them on and was dismayed to find that he had to roll them up.

Even though Naruto agreed to let Sasuke go back to his own apartment, he insisted on walking with the former pianist to the apartment.

"I'm bigger and stronger than you, so just in case you need protection, I will be there!" Naruto had said, and didn't allow for any arguments.

~*~

"Naruto, I'm going to be fine. Seriously. From what Kiba said, I'm sure he's just a spokesperson for one of the music touring companies." Sasuke said, sliding his key into the lock. Naruto sighed.

"I know I only met you a few days ago, but I really don't want you to get hurt. The person could be insane- after all, what kind of nut breaks into other peoples' apartments? Besides, if you die, we can't start seriously dating. Therefore, I am going to protect you from any possible molesters that could hypothetically be hiding in your apartment."

"Hn." Sasuke pushed the apartment door open. The first thing they heard was piano music, drifting from the living room.

"Ok, you can't tell me that isn't creepy." Naruto huffed, following Sasuke down the hall.

"Hello Sasuke." The man sitting at the piano turned, the soft evening light reflected off his glasses, hiding his eyes behind bright mirrors. When he stood up, the light slid off the glass, revealing sharp eyes. Sasuke unconsciously took a step back. From behind him, Naruto hissed.

"Don't you know that breaking and entering is against the law?" Naruto snarled. Sasuke shot him a look. It wouldn't do to make the man angry. However, the man just looked politely amused.

"Sasuke, what is that?" he asked, gesturing to Naruto. Sasuke answered for him.

"This is Naruto. Kabuto, what are you doing here?" Naruto gaped at Sasuke.

"You know him?" He asked. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I know him from work. We work together at a music store that exclusively sells things for pianists: sheet music, piano CD's, even pianos. They also have a tuning program where the store sends out workers to tune people's pianos."

"I came to talk to Sasuke." Kabuto said calmly, "Not Sasuke, plus one... _thing_." Naruto growled, but Sasuke grabbed him by the neck of his crookedly buttoned shirt and stopped him from attacking Kabuto.

"What kind of thing did you want to talk to me about that warranted breaking into my apartment?"

"Its a rather delicate matter, something that should be discussed in _private_." Kabuto said looking meaningfully at Naruto.

"Alright." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I'll handle this from here. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Naruto looked at Sasuke dubiously.

"If you're sure this guy is alright. Frankly, I don't like him."

"You don't have to." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek and gently pushed him towards the door. "I'll call you tomorrow, and we can arrange our next lesson." Naruto kept looking back as he made his way to the door. Once the door clicked shut behind him, Sasuke turned to Kabuto.

"So?" He raised one eyebrow expectantly.

"What did you mean by "our next lesson" what kind of lesson would you be interested in?" Kabuto gestured to one of the armchairs placed in the livingroom next to the piano. "Let's sit and talk, shall we?" Sasuke glared.

"I hope you remember that this is my apartment." He snapped, "And I prefer to stand. As for the lesson- even though I fail to see how it concerns you- I have decided to take violin lessons."

"Really? Well, that will have to stop once you sign with my colleague's touring company." Kabuto said, sitting back down on the piano seat and pulling a stack of forms from nowhere and set them on the floor. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think that I'm going to sign with your company? Or any company for that matter? What if I'm done with my piano career?"

"Well, that would be rather inconvenient for all of us." Kabuto replied, unconcerned. "Especially for your little violin friend, Naruto, was it? Because, you see, we need you Sasuke."

"There are hundreds of other musicians that you can ask to sign. I'm not special, so fuck off." Sasuke deadpanned, "Why do you want me?"

"Your music is more special than you will ever know. My employer, Orochimaru knows this. It is a well known fact among us touring companies that the Uchiha family is bursting with untrained musical talent. Your parents were never aware of it; your father could have become the best of his generation, and we could have led him there. But then he got married, so we had to wait until he had a child. When Itachi was born, we were sure we had found the perfect boy to fulfill our ambitions. We waited patiently for the day when he could sign to play with us. But then the Akatsuki Corp. took him."

"So now you want me. Why? Itachi has and always will be better at piano." Sasuke argued.

"That doesn't change the fact that we need you."

"I've asked so many times that I am beginning think I'm in a time loop, but I'll ask again in the hopes that you'll answer me this time. Why do you want me when there are so many other artists waiting to be found?"

"The world of music is so much more than you can imagine, Sasuke. I'll give you some time to think it over, but remember- in the end, you _will _choose to sign with our company." With those words, Kabuto swept out of Sasuke's apartment.

Sasuke scowled, turning to watch the white haired man leave. What had that been about? He was going to have a serious talk with the landlord; how Kabuto had gotten a hold of a key was beyond him. In the mean while, he decided that buying a new lock was a worthwhile investment.

During their talk, the sun had disappeared, and now the only light in Sasuke's apartment came from the streetlamps that lit the sidewalk below. Sasuke wasn't so stupid as to miss the barely veiled threat behind Kabuto's offer; if he didn't quit playing the violin and join the company, Naruto could get hurt. He didn't bother turning on the lights, but walked straight into his bedroom and climbed into bed. Corny as it sounded, Sasuke knew instinctively that the music in him wanted him to play the violin. So why was everything else against him playing the violin?

"Goddamnit! Music, may I _please _just play the violin in peace?" He almost shouted at his pillow. His pillow stared at him mockingly and Sasuke threw it at the wall as punishment for its insolence. It hit the wall with a soft noise; even in its disgrace did the pillow defy him. He flopped onto his back. He never would have guessed that Kabuto was part of a music touring company. Kabuto didn't seem like the kind of guy that would want to be noticed. The Akatsuki Corp. was well known now as the company that brought The Uchiha Itachi to fame. Everyone knew about the Akatsuki because the Akatsuki had gotten to Itachi. Kabuto just didn't fit in with the fame gag.

Well, he wasn't going to let Kabuto scare him into joining the company. If they tried to hurt Naruto, he'd have to step into action, but for now, he figured he'd just ignore them and let them find someone else to stalk. And tomorrow, he'd arrange a meeting with the landlord. Or in her case, land_lady. _ With this determination in mind, Sasuke drifted off to sleep. This time, he didn't dream.

**~Usagi, Usagi, Usagi-san~**

* * *

I am annoyed. The stupid program keeps taking out spaces, making all my words mesh together. Poopy.

Hem.

Er, I'm not quite certain how the musical touring business for Sasuke's type of music goes, so I made it up, sorta. heh heh...

_~*~_

(1) This is really only here to get rid of the second job- now Sasuke only has one job- the important one. :-)

(2) I'm trying to get over my aversion to pet names and calling people 'lover' so, yeah

(3) AH! I'm sorry, I just couldn't bring myself to write lemon OR real lime... sorry sorry sorry, next time, fo sho.

_sil-vous plaît, review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm back! :D

DISclaimer: I have a plan. I will prop up a cardboard box with a stick and lure Masashi Kishimoto into the box with a cookie. Then I will trap him in the box and steal Naruto from him! Muahahaha!

This chapter contains lemon. As in sexy goodness. Long sexy goodness. So there... (Its pretty crappy since it's my first _real_ attempt, so if you don't like it, skip it.)

* * *

"Sakura, why did you do it?" Sasuke asked bursting into the unmarked office.

"Please take a seat, sir." Sakura said, not looking up from her paperwork.

He ignored the seat offered to him and began pacing around the room of the lady responsible for Kabuto's uninvited appearance in his apartment. The pink haired girl finished signing the the last sheet and leaned back in her chair. Her green eyes met Sasuke's livid black ones and she shrugged.

"Sasuke, I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm afraid that you're going to have to use words, and express how you're feeling. I know it's hard for you, but you're a big boy now." Sasuke ignored her sarcasm.

"I just want to know why you feel the need to give my apartment key to anyone that asks for it! Last year, I had to get my lock changed every week because you kept giving my key to fangirls." He shuddered as he recalled the horror of walking into his apartment to find the place crawling with naked women. Sakura blinked and narrowed her eyes.

"Sasuke, I've apologized for my immature stalking habits hundreds of times! But I still don't understand why you're hear yelling at me right now. The last time I gave your key to a stranger was in October. And you already forgave me for that one."

"So you didn't give my room key to a stranger?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the landlady. Sakura raised her hands in indignation, her green eyes wide and innocent.

"I swear that I have not given your key to anyone suspicious in the last four months. We've been friends for, how long? Since the Valentines Day incident, right? You can trust me now, you know. The only people that have your key are you and your boyfriend."

The look of rage slipped off Sasuke's face, and sensing the danger had passed, Sakura contintued.

"I didn't think you'd be the kind of person to go for white haired men. I always thought you would look good with a blond or a redhead. In my opinion, your current boyfriend is one of the most unattractive men I've ever seen." She sighed and turned back to her paperwork. Sasuke bristled and slammed his hands down on her desk. Sakura blinked up at him, confused.

"My boyfriend _is _blond, Sakura. Who did you give my key to, again?"

"He said his name was Kabuto..." Sasuke swore colorfully, turned, and strode out the door. However, the door wasn't open.

"Fuck!"

Sasuke glared as Sakura giggled. Goddamnit, it wasn't funny! He'd thought he'd finally escaped from that past.

_Flashback_

_Young Sasuke struggled as his father bound him to the piano bench. After all- this was the only way to get five year old Sasuke to even touch the piano. Sasuke cried out as his father smacked him over the head with a large volume of _Mozart_(_1)_sheet music. His father wasn't being cruel- playing the piano was going to be Sasuke's _future. _It was every Uchiha's future.__Sasuke was going to be one of the elite- he wasn't going to have to ask to become famous because fame was going to come looking for him._

_"Play." His father said, opening the book to the red bookmark. Sasuke hung his head in shame. At this age, Itachi had already finished the pieces in this book, and Sasuke was barely half way through. Wearily, he placed his small fingers on the keys and began to play. After the first few notes, he heard his father's grunt of displeasure, and started the piece over again, wondering what he'd done wrong that time. Finally, after stopping Sasuke several more times, his father untied Sasuke from the bench. At first, Sasuke thought he could finally be done practicing for the day. However, his father called Itachi to the room, and had him demonstrate the proper way to play the piece. Sasuke was puzzled. How was that any different than what he'd been doing before...?_

_~*~_

_The family was sitting at the dinner table, but Sasuke was sitting at the piano. A bitter taste filled his mouth, and his eyes blurred so that the music in front of him was barely legible. His brother had just gotten recruited by the Akatsuki to preform with them on a world tour. He would be the youngest pianist to go on tour in the century. Instead of just being happy for his eldest son, Sasuke's father had also been disappointed in Sasuke. He didn't say it out loud, but Sasuke could tell. He would have to work harder than ever to catch up, or his father would never see him as a real person. He kept playing, hardly noticing the blisters that formed on his fingertips. He didn't even stop when the keys were stained red, and his fingers began to slip on the drops of blood._

_End Flashback_

"Sasuke? Hello?" Sasuke jerked out of the past to see Sakura's hand waving before his eyes.

"What?" He snapped. Sakura furrowed her brow.

"You look really upset. What happened between you and your hideous date?" She asked. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was probably going to have a bruise. He looked at the worried girl kneeling before him. He did feel that he could trust her, so he decided to tell her everything...

------

"So, you think that Kabuto might hurt you or Naruto if you don't agree to play for his company." Sakura said, "But he didn't actually _say _it, so you can't press charges." Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't press charges anyway, because my father would immediately crush my case and make me play for the company. My father is all about going BIG. And even if Kabuto isn't going to make my life miserable if I don't play for him- if my father finds out that someone made an offer to go big with me, then he will make my life miserable instead."

"I hope you remember that you are twenty one years old." Sakura said. Sasuke glared. "Fine. What are you going to do about it?"

"For now, I'm just going to change my lock on my apartment door." Sasuke said, "And you are going to pay for it. And you are going to give me the money right now because you haven't payed for the last fifteen locks I've had to replace. You know, I should be charging interest for all your information slips." Sakura pursed her lips.

"How about I just put that charge toward your rent?" She asked. Sasuke glared again. "ARGH!" Sakura yanked open her dest drawer and scribbled a hasty check, thrusting it into Sasuke's hand.

"Thank you very kindly." Sasuke said, smiling poisonously as he backed out of her office. This time he remembered to open the door.

~*~

Three days since the incident, and no word from Kabuto. In fact, Sasuke didn't even see him at work. Sasuke grinned to himself and turned his attention to the music god standing behind him. Naruto's arms were wrapped around Sasuke's torso; he was helping Sasuke tune his violin. Sasuke had not learned one thing about playing the violin; whenever Naruto started to try and teach him, it would lead to other things, and by the end of the day, the violins were left forgotten on the top of the upright piano(2).

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped as he felt something wet and warm stroke his neck. "You promised I'd actually learn to play today!"

"Meh. Sasuke, let's go on a date." Naruto pulled Sasuke around so he was facing him. Sasuke looked up into the pleading blue eyes in shock.

"A date?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I figure, if we're going to be boyfriends we should do actual boyfriend things other than making out. And getting interrupted by Kiba." The two men hadn't gotten much farther than making out and feeling up since Kiba would show up in an unsurprisingly Kiba-like way with surprisingly sexual Hinata.

"We wouldn't get interrupted if you came to my apartment sometime." Sasuke replied, "But that isn't the point!" Naruto turned his eyes down on him, and Sasuke shied away from the strange determined glint in Naruto's eyes. It made him feel extremely uneasy.

"Sasuke, the reason we play in MY apartment is because Kabuto doesn't know where it is, so he can't interrupt us with Kiba. And the POINT is that today we are not going to be playing the violin. Today, we are going on a date. Like regular people. Or else."

Worded like that, Sasuke really didn't have a choice. That and Naruto was taller and had his arms wrapped around Sasuke in a rather inappropriate manner.

"I'll go if you get your hands off my ass." He replied. Naruto grinned and pulled away.

"I'm just going to change my shirt." Naruto said, "Wait here."

Though Naruto and Sasuke were gay, they were not overtly so. For instance, neither of them would be considered the constant "girl" of the relationship. That, said Naruto, was the point of being gay--- No Girls Allowed. And, neither of them were particularly interested in what they were wearing. Sure, Sasuke didn't go out of his way to look like he just been run over by a truck, leaving his clothes in tatters, but he didn't dress fancy either. However, sometimes Naruto would tease Sasuke about his ridiculous hairdo.

So Naruto's shirt changing had little to do with being gay, and more to do with the stain that blossomed over his chest when he was trying to open a jar of jam.

And the fact that he was getting something out of his closet.

"Here!" He cried appearing with a new shirt and brandishing a small box in his hand. He shoved the box into Sasuke's hand. "This is a key to my apartment, just in case Mr. Creeper comes back and you need to get in. Also, I think that you deserve to be able walk in without knocking, especially if Kiba does." Naruto might not have realized the sentiment of his gift, but Sasuke did. He silently slid the key into his pocket with a small grunt of thanks.

The two musicians caught a cab, and Sasuke fought desperately to ward off Naruto's advances on the way to the movie theater. When they arrived, Sasuke was tousled and aroused, and Naruto was wearing Sasuke's smirk proudly.

"Ass." Sasuke grumbled, thinking hard about his naked fan girls to kill his erection.

"Yes please." Naruto replied immediately. Sasuke groaned and brushed past Naruto to receive his soda from the person behind the counter.

Sasuke didn't pay any particular attention to the title of the movie Naruto tugged him into; he was to busy trying to make the blood circulate around the rest of his body, excluding his penis. So when the first scene of the movie began to flash over the screen, he jumped and clutched Naruto's arm.

Concentrating on his arousal had kept him from remembering all the things he hated about movie theaters. Now, the noises coming from the speakers and the ghastly, bloody monsters that crawled across the screen reminded him.

"What the fuck?!" He hissed. A scary movie? Hell nnnooo. Sasuke struggled to stand up, but Naruto held him down.

"Are you afraid Sasuke? Just hold on to Naru-chan, and he'll make it all better..." Sasuke leaned over and bit the juncture of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto retaliated by diving at Sasuke, sending them both crashing down into the floor. Thankfully they were sitting in the back row, and the theater was almost empty. Of course- it was a movie theater, so the sound from the speakers would have been loud enough to mask the noise anyway.

They landed, Naruto sprawled in between Sasuke's legs, his right leg was slung over Sasuke's right one, his shoe wedged in the space between the ground and the row of seats in front of them pinning Sasuke's leg to the ground. His chest leaned heavily on Sasuke's, squishing Sasuke against the wall. He pulled back slightly, his left knee sliding up to settle lightly against Sasuke's groin and his hands coming forward to press Sasuke even harder to the ground.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but Naruto's lips crashed down on his. Naruto's lips weren't particuarly soft, and he kissed so hard Sasuke thought he would suck his lips off, but it was the music god, so who was Sasuke to complain? He responded to Naruto's kiss, and struggled to get out from under Naruto. The space between the seats was too small, and Sasuke was unable to wriggle free. His arms had gone behind him to try and break his fall, and now were trapped between Sasuke's back and the wall, leaving Sasuke virtuously helpless against Naruto's wandering fingers.

"No, Naruto, I am NOT doing it in a movie theater!" Sasuke gasped. Memories flooded back;

* * *

_Kiba tying Sasuke to the railing in front of the row of seats- his mouth wrapped around Sasuke's cock -one hand held his hips still and the other fucked him with a vibrator- the other ushers laughing and taking pictures while the manager called the police- Kiba's fleeing form as he ran from the theater, Sasuke still tied up... _

Sasuke screamed, his scream blending with the screams of the idiotic victim on the screen. Naruto pulled back.

"Stop, stop." Sasuke panted, "Naruto, please, no."

"Sasuke, I am not Kiba." Naruto whispered, "I won't let you get hurt. Kiba told me about the Incident in the theater, and told me that I had to get you comfortable enough to go on real dates again. I've talked to Kiba and Sakura- the landlady. You haven't gone near a theater since you were arrested, have you Sasuke?" Sasuke shifted in shame, a tear slipping down his cheek. Naruto lightly kissed the tear away.

"Naruto," Sasuke croaked. Naruto pulled Sasuke into him, lifting Sasuke off the ground, enough to let him free one of his arms from behind his back. Sasuke sighed and tangled Naruto's pale hair in his fingers. "Help me get over that event."

"Tell me when you want me to stop." Naruto said, painfully slowly pushing Sasuke's shirt up around his collar bones. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as he felt soft puffs of air brush over his hardened nipples, and growled as Naruto pulled away.

"I didn't say stop." Sasuke grumbled. He felt rather than heard Naruto laugh, and then felt Naruto's mouth close over one sensitive peak. His back arched, and maybe if he'd had a particle of sense, he'd have pulled his arms out from under him. He didn't have any sense left- all of it had been taken over by Naruto's talented tongue, so his arms were left under him when he settled back down. Pleasure wracked his body, and monosyllabic words escaped his lips- along with longer words that made it sound like Sasuke'd swallowed a dictionary and was now regurgitating words at random.

Getting your nipples sucked, Sasukefound, was not a neat or organized, or even clean event. Left without any motor control, Sasuke tended to writhe around under Naruto's touch, and silvery strands of saliva dripped down the sides of Sasuke's chest. Naruto realized this about the same time Sasuke did, and pulled his vaccum mouth away from Sasuke's dusky nipples to run a violinist finger down the side of Sasuke's ribs, following the trail of saliva. And this was when Sasuke realized that he was ticklish.

"HAh!" Sasuke resumed his forgotten struggle to escape from under Naruto. Naruto grinned wickedly, a smile that should have been reserved for Sasuke, currently trying to escape the potential torment from the long tan fingers. Perhaps, had Sasuke not struggled so violently, Naruto would have let Sasuke go easy. As it were, Naruto decided learn to play the _piano _by using Sasuke's ribs as a keyboard.

"Stoooop, holyshitNaruoifyoudon'tgetoffmeiswear..."

"Sh!" Naruto mock whispered, "We are in a scary movie! Not a comedy! Stop laughing!" Sasuke bit his lips to keep in the sound while trying to glare, though the result wasn't overall impressive. He reached up with his free hand and slid his hand between their two bodies, searching for the waist of Naruto's pants. Once he located the rim of fabric, he slipped his long, pianist fingers down, the tips of his fingers brushing against warm skin. Naruto abandoned his quest to learn to play Sasuke's ribs, and leaned into Sasuke, sucking hard on Sasuke's jugular to keep himself from screaming.

Sasuke smirked when he felt Naruto's hard member twitch under his fingertips. He knew his fingers were cold from the ice-filled soda, and was pleased to feel Naruto shudder above him. He was in a bit of a sadistic mood; even though Naruto was pleasuring him, he had begun to do it without real permission, and Sasuke though Naruto deserved at least some discomfort. He wrapped his fingers around Naruto, his thumb moving to play with the slit at the head of Naruto's cock.

Naruto wasn't about to let Sasuke have all the fun. "Sasuke, if you don't stop, I'm going to cum, and I'm not going to cum until I'm in your ass, so stop!" He growled, grabbing Sasuke's wrist to try and pull Sasuke's hand away from his erection. Sasuke squeezed slightly, and Naruto wailed, digging his fingernails hard into Sasuke's wrist.

So hard that Sasuke yanked his hand back to examine the crescent shaped dents on the inside of his arm. His examination was interrupted when Naruto grabbed the waist of Sasuke's pants, and instead of sliding his hands into them, he yanked them down as far as he could, letting Sasuke's erection bounce to freedom.

"Shit!" Sasuke shrieked as the cloth scrapped against the top of his dick. Naruto smirked back and slowly lowered his head down so that it was level with Sasuke's straining arousal. In doing so, he released Sasuke's torso enough to let Sasuke pull his other arm out from behind his back. He tangled both hands in Naruto's hair, and tugged harshly when Naruto experimentally dragged his tongue along the vein on the underside of Sasuke's cock. Apparently, Naruto didn't appreciate the gesture, for he suddenly opened his mouth all the way and swallowed Sasuke's dick.

Holy Mother Father.

Sasuke screamed, his scream timed perfectly with the scream of the main character. Narutocontinued to suck mercilessly, his cheeks hallowed out, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's. He then reached out three fingers and offered them to Sasuke. Sasuke glared.

"No." He pursed his lips together. Naruto laughed, slightly out of breath. The vibrations sent small waves of pleasure coursing through Sasuke's body. When Naruto removed his mouth from Sasuke's dick, Sasuke gasped at the cool theater air brushing against his wet erection.

"Fine." And Naruto thrust the fingers into his mouth. Sasuke watched in fascination, and then trepidation. If Naruto was sucking his own fingers, it meant that those fingers could either be going into Naruto, or into Sasuke. And Sasuke had a pretty good idea about who Naruto was going to be preparing.

"I am not bottoming, Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"Yeth oo are!" Naruto snapped around his fingers. He pulled them out with a pop and unceremoniously stuck one finger into Sasuke. Sasuke yelped and yanked hard on Naruto's hair.

"You little snake." Sasuke growled, closing his eyes as Naruto wiggled his finger around. Naruto used this moment to slid a condom over Sasuke's erection. Sasuke didn't notice, he was too busy concentrating on the finger rubbing his insides.

"My snake is a perfect size, as you will feel in a moment." Naruto replied, sliding another finger into Sasuke's hole along with the first. The two digits were not too uncomfortable, but Sasuke knew it was going to hurt when Naruto finally entered him, no matter how much prepping. The fingers inside him found Sasuke's prostate, and Sasuke bit his lip.

"Just hurry up! The movie will end, and then we'll be caught." Sasuke moaned. Naruto gave the soft gland one more rub and then pulled them out. Sasuke helped Naruto unbutton his jeans and grimaced at the sight of Naruto's erection. Naruto pulled another condom out of his pocket, and pulled the dark latex over the organ. Usually, dark colors make things look smaller...not in this case.

Holy Mother Father, that was soooo not going to fit.

But before Sasuke could resist, before he could say this was all a mistake, lets call it off, Naruto had thrust into him. Sasuke threw his head back, letting it hit the wall with a smack.

"Can... can i mmmove?" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke nodded, and that was all it took for Naruto to start pounding into the pale man beneath him. The had both been aroused for so long that it didn't take long before their row of seats was permeated by the scent of sex. It wasn't as bad as it could have been since they'd both been wearing condoms, Sasuke noticed hazily. Thank _god _Naruto had thought of putting one on Sasuke, too. Much less messy.

And they'd finished just in time. The movie ended, just as Naruto straightened and zipped himself back up. He left the soiled condoms on the floor- serve the manager right for arresting Sasuke last time, and helped dazed Sasuke up off the floor. The two men left the theater in silence.

~*~

In the cab on the way home, Sasuke leaned against Naruto, resting his head against his lover's (3) shoulder. He sighed with contentment. They hadn't gotten caught, and they hadn't gotten cum on their clothing. Perhaps the movie theater wasn't such a bad place after all. Not that Sasuke was planning on making sex in the movie theater a habit, but still. It had been nice.

He did note the conversation one couple had been having as they exited the theater. The conversation went something like this:

"I thought that they were happy at the end."

"Obviously not, there was a scream right before the credits."

"Do you think they're going to make a sequel?"

"I don't know, but I do know one thing- the new speaker system is amazing! The whole movie, it sounded like some of the screams were coming from right behind us!"

Oops. Well, perhaps they'd been a bit louder than they'd thought.

Once they'd reached the apartment complex, Naruto decided to convince Sasuke to move in with him;

"I gave you the _key_ to my _apartment_!"

But Sasuke refused. Kiba was still staying there, and even though they were "friends" again, Sasuke was still reluctant to spend time with his ex. Naruto finally gave up, but insisted on walking Sasuke to his apartment.

"Good night. Can I'll see you tomorrow?" Naruto asked kissing Sasuke softly.

"No." Sasuke replied, stepping into his apartment, and beginnng to close the door.

"WHAT! BASTARD!" Naruto screeched. Sasuke laughed. Naruto pouted, and Sasuke shut the door softly behind him.

And screamed. For there, standing in the middle of his hall was a shadowy figure.

"Sasuke, its just me."

"Just WHO?" Sasuke gasped, leaning against the door, his hand against his heart. The light flickered on, revealing the long haired man from the bar. Sasuke blinked in surprise. "How...What...What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you about Kabuto." Neji replied. "Can we sit down? I've been waiting for you forever." Sasuke nodded, recovering for the initial shock of seeing an unidentified person standing in his hallway, and led Neji to his living room. Neji walked past Sasuke, and seated himself at Sasuke's piano.

"What do I need to know about him?" Sasuke asked. Neji looked up from where he'd been examining the glossy lid of the piano.

"He will not give up easily. His employer, Orochimaru, holds him tight in his grasp, and Kabuto will literally do anything Orochimaru asks of him. You may think that the musical world is only about music, but it isn't. Orochimaru and the Akatsuki Corp. are the biggest competitors in the whole business. At the moment, only Orochimaru is after you, and I suspect its because the Akatsuki is content to hold on to your brother for the time being. This will change. Soon."

"So?" Sasuke asked, "I can just keep on ignoring them, and then another musical genius will pop up, one that is interested in becoming famous, and they'll forget about me."

"No. They won't. Orochimaru has been focused on you ever since you played in the national competitions when you were eight, and your little Uchiha self showed up on national television. Orochimaru is interested in your talent because you are like a collector's item. He wants you for the same reason most guys want girls- to make notches in his belt. His whole business has been built around getting you to play for him."

"So they're like the gangs of the music world?" Sasuke asked. Neji sighed.

"No."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Sasuke said, exasperated. He should make a list of things to do once Neji'd left:

A. Kill Sakura for giving out his key- again.

B. Elope with Naruto to escape the piano tour companies

C. Play the violin

"Just be careful about how you deal with them. The government supports almost everything that those companies do. They used to be smaller, and artists would pay them to go on tour. But then the Akatsuki began making loads of money because of a mysterious sponsor. All the other companies wanted to make large profit and the whole thing snowballed into a huge industry of musical competitors. And now you are their prize."

"Who was the mysterious sponsor?" Sasuke could help but ask. Neji turned his incredibly grey eyes upon him, and in that moment, Sasuke _knew_. "Oh."

"Now do you understand why it's _you _Orochimaru wants? He has a personal vendetta against the Akatsuki, and winning the last and most talented Uchiha son would be like winning against the Akatsuki. Once you signed with him it would be Game Over. And he will give everything he has into getting you. Which means he might start targeting your important people. He's a vindictive bastard, that snake of a man."

Sasuke sat, stunned. Neji simply sat and watched him.

"So the question, Sasuke, is; What will you do about it?"

Sasuke didn't respond, and continued to stare out into space. A soft breeze caught his attention, and he realized he was sitting in his apartment- alone.

He practically killed himself trying to get to the phone. Why was that shoe there?! He lunged over the couch, snapped up the corded phone(4) and quickly dialed the number, fumbling to press the right buttons. He pressed the phone tightly against his ear. Why wouldn't he pick up?

"Hello? Sasuke?" Sasuke almost cried when he heard Naruto's familiar voice.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Uh, well, actually, I was just about to call you. Some guy called my phone, and left a message telling me that I shouldn't see you again, or I'd get hurt. What was that about?"

Sasuke wrapped his fingers around the cord of the phone until his knuckles turned white. Bile forced its way into his throat, and he choked for a moment before answering.

"I think it would be a good idea if we didn't see each other for a while." He rasped, closing his eyes tightly.

"What? Sasuke, what happened? Can I help?" Naruto's worried tone made Sasuke smile slightly. Good ol' dobe.

"Goodbye, Music God." He hung up before Naruto could answer. Then he got up to retrieve his coat and keys from the hall where he'd dropped them when he saw Neji. He hurried toward the hall, and tripped over the blasted shoe again.

Fuck that stupid shoe.

Sasuke knew he had to get help. And the only person he could think of was Sakura. Sure she could sometimes be a bitch, but she had connections to helpful people, and also, Sasuke wanted to yell at her for giving his new key to random people.

He pulled his cell phone out of his coat pocket, briefly wondering why he didn't call Naruto on the mobile phone- then he might not have tripped over that shoe.

"Sakura?" He said into the phone as he hurried out the door, "I need to talk to you." Fortunately- or perhaps unfortunately- Sasuke didn't see Naruto on his way out of the building.

"It's late Sasuke." Sakura replied, "But I bet you're almost here already, aren't you?"

"Yes." Sasuke said. "You're still at the office?"

"I was just about to leave, but since it's you, I'll wait."

Sasuke opened the door to Sakura's office to see Sakura on her computer.

"Hey." She said, looking up from her computer. "And, no I did not give your key to anyone."

"You didn't?" Sasuke asked, taken aback. If she didn't, then who...?

"My friend Tenten just stopped by to tell me that her boyfriend broke into your apartment to give you a message, and so I should postpone leaving until you showed up. I asked her why he was breaking in, and she said that she wasn't sure, but she thought it was about the music companies that are after you. Why didn't you tell me it was so bad?" Sakura asked, "I know about your past, and..."

"Yeah, well sorry." Sasuke sat down in a chair in front of her desk and rubbed his temple. He was getting a headache from the bipolar attitude of his life. One minute everything was great, and then fortune decided to get all moody. "I think that this situation could be more complicated than I'd first thought."

"Why?" Sakura asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"Because of who's directing this whole mess." Sasuke said looking straight at Sakura.

"And that would be...?"

"Uchiha Madara."

* * *

(1) Mozart also played the violin! (right?)

(2) again!

(3) I. Hate. That. Term. But, I must get over my hate, so, there that word is. contaminating my story.

(4) Sasuke has a land line!

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Yeah, first real sort of lemon thing... and first flashback. So anyway, share the love- review please! It helps me know that it's worth it to complete my stories. yes, I am a review whore. _

~**Usagi, Usagi, Usagi-san~**


End file.
